Itoku Kawahiru
"With paper, anything is possible." - EverlastingDarkness5000 Itoku Kawahiru (うちは嬢さん天国 lit. daughter of heaven surrounding the daytime) is the current 3rd seat of the 1st Division. Despite having obtained both Shikai and Bankai, qualifying her for a Captain's position, she remains 3rd seat out of her own choice, saying any position higher would be too much responsibility. Appearance Itoku is a fairly tall, slim woman who bears the appearance of someone in her late teens. She possesses fair skin, purple hair tied back in a bun, with part of the hair framing the sides of her face, and bright golden eyes, and despite being a Shinigami, she does not wear a Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls), instead wearing a purple kimono with a flower design and geta (traditional Japanese Sandals). Personality Itoku is a very caring, very outgoing woman who loves adventure. Itoku mothers everyone, and in her maternal efforts she is generous, loyal and reliable to all her friends and can show surprising spunk in protecting those weaker than herself (in the way the mother fox protects her young), and is first on the scene when nurturing is required. However, despite her affectionate personality, she does not forgive easily, and earning her trust back after it has been lost is difficult task, which bewilders most, as earning her trust the first time is surprisingly easy. As a young girl, her personality was different, as she was shy and reserved, depending constantly on the support of her father. She was totally devoted to her father, at first believing she could not do anything without him close. She eventually matured however, and began to grow more confident and independent. She does not believe that Shinigami are the "gods" that their name implies, believing that there is a real God who watches over everything, even the Shinigami themselves. She states she believes in a God due to the fact that everything in existence could not be a mere chance Creation, and that someone has to be behind it. Itoku states that the Soul Society is also not the "actual" resting place for souls, and that there is something more, someplace better, and souls who earn it will attain the privilege to go there. Itoku's favorite food is Okonomiyaki, a Japanese food comparable to Pizza, and Oolong Tea. Her hobbies are reading, and entertaining young children in the Rukongai with her Origami. History Caution! Construction Underway! Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Itoku possesses huge amounts of Spiritual Power, far outclassing an average Lieutenant. The force of Itoku's spiritual power is so great it can bring weaker enemies to their knees. Her Spiritual Energy is colored purple. Kidō Master: Being a member of the Kawahiru Clan, Itoku is naturally skilled in Kidō, mastering a good deal of spells at a very young age (by Soul Society Standards) and mastered her clan's Kidō Spell Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) before she had even entered the Shinō Academy. She is able to determine a Kidō spell's weak point and exploit it, stating every Kidō spell, no matter the strength, has a weak spot that can be used to terminate it. Flash Step Master: Itoku is a master of Flash Steps, her speed having been compared to Yoruichi Shihōin, the woman known as "Goddess of Flash". Her speed is so great that she can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and was known to have decimated an entire group of rebellious Shinigami, who's numbers were in the hundreds. :*'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Itoku was able to successfully mimic this technique after witnessing it only once. :*'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Like Utsusemi, Itoku was able to mimic this technique after seeing it performed once. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Itoku has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to master various types of blades (as her Zanpakutō forms into any weapon of her choice), and is capable of using two blades in battle. Itoku's fighting style involves evading an opponent's attack, and striking with her weapon from behind. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to being "unarmed" for the majority of her time, Itoku has trained and become very proficient in Hand-to-Hand combat, though her skills pale when compared to those of the Onmitsukidō, she can easily hold her own against even the most experienced of opponents for a decent amount of time. When combined with her Shunpo, she can easily take out numerous weaker enemies without any signs of exhaustion. Enhanced Durability: Due to being a Shinigami, Itoku is capable of withstanding many attacks that would be lethal to humans or weaker Shiniagmi, and she is capable of using her Spirit Energy to harden her skin in a manner similar to an Arrancar's Hierro. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size and appearance, Itoku is shown to be very strong, capable of lifting opponents for times her own size and throw them easily. She was shown to be able to knock the wind out of opponents with a simple punch to the gut. Perceptive Combatant: Itoku has demonstrated the ability to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once and on occasion even mimic them should her body allow it. Zanpakutō Geikiri (迎撃切り身 Counter Cut) is the name of Itoku's Zanpakutō. Unlike most Zanpakutō, it is not sealed as a sword, and instead formed by Itoku's gathering of reishi, similar to how a Quincy forms their bow. When formed, the particles take on a paper-like quality and converge, forming a blade and hardening and sharpening under the influence of Itoku's own Spiritual Energy. The length and the blade vary depending on how she wishes to shape it at the time, though her preferred form is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wakizashi wakizashi]. *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai#Shikai Shikai]: While not classified as a Constant-Release type Zanpakutō, it does not have a release command, thought Itoku will quietly mutter her Zanpakutō's name before it forms. While being completely made of paper, it is hardened to a point that makes it as durable as diamond, and sharpened to be able to cut as well as an actual sword. :Shikai Special Ability: Geikiri's Shikai Special Ability is the manipulation of paper, Origami (折り紙 Paper Folding) as she calls it. Normally an ability like this would not have any lethal power in battle, but when paper comes under the influence of her Zanpakutō's spiritual pressure can be manipulated to harden and sharpen as she does with her blade. Her manipulation is limited in Shikai to using paper in a giant mass to attack, something she jokingly says "Gives new meaning to a paper cut.". *[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai#Bankai Bankai]: Hagaku Tatsutahime (鋼刻竜田姫 Steel Cutting Goddess of Fall): In its Bankai state, Itoku's Zanpakutō does not change in appearance at all, retaining whatever appearance Itoku had given it at the time it formed. :Bankai Special Ability: Hagaku Tatsutahime Bankai Special Ability is essentially it's Shikai Special Ability enhanced. Her manipulation of paper increases to the point where she can form creative shapes and weapons with them. In Bankai, however, her Zanpakutō gains attacks, which are labeled as Steps. :*'Keikobi' (炯炯運び Piercing Step): A simple ability, piling reishi onto the blade, forming layer of after layer of paper at high speed, the blade appears to extend in a manner similar to Shinsō. The process is layering is fast, and happens within a matter of seconds, barely giving the opponent time to register what had happened, as the blade will already have pierced their flesh. ::*'Keikobi - Taouda' (炯炯運び多殴打 Piercing Step - Multi-strike): An expansion of Keikobi, this technique increases the speed of the original, this technique stabs the foe multiple times, using the same layering processs as Keikobi, but branching off, giving the blade an appearance reminiscent of a tree with the attack halts. The extra blades can be detached after the attack is used, returning them to their previous reishi form. :::*'Funkobi' (粉砕運び Smashing Step): Using her now branched blade, Itoku swings the weapon up into the air and swings it down on the opponent with great force, which will normally result in the opponent's bones being broken. :*'Fuyukobi:' (冬運び Winter Step): Swinging her sword up and twirling it in the air like a baton, Itoku can cause reishi to form into paper, which begins to fall onto the opponent like snow flakes, hence the attack name. The paper begins to layer on top of the opponent, mummifying them. When the paper completely covers their body the target will suffocate due to being unable to breathe. ::*'Fuyukobi - Suiri:' (冬運び水利 Winter Step - Irrigation): After the foe is immersed in paper, the strip blocking their mouth is removed to allow them to breathe, and it extends to wrap around Itoku's blade. The foe's spiritual energy begins to seep out, and is absorbed by the strip of paper connecting the blade and the victim. The energy flows into Itoku and begins to replenish her energy reserves. If the victim is low on spirit energy, this technique will drain their very life energy, subsequently killing them. :*'Chikobi' (鎮護運び Guarding Step): The only ability of Hagaku Tatsutahime that requires a command, in this case, Aid Me (援助我 Enjo no Ware), reishi begins to gather and take shape, becoming a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails. Despite being made of paper, this serpent is shown to act much like a living creature, and is seems to have a mind of it's own, though it willingly obeys Itoku's order. It's is very durable, and invulnerable to fire or any other weaknesses paper would normally have. It's fangs secret a deadly poison, and if the victim is bitten, it passes quickly through the victim's veins to the heart, where it proceeds to create a "flame-like" sensation that speeds up the heart's beating, quickly causing it to tire and stop. Trivia *'Chikobi' (鎮護運び Guarding Step) is based slightly on the legendary snake Yamata no Orochi, a monstrous eight-headed and eight-tailed snake that was destroyed by the god Susanoo-no-Mikoto.